Magic and Steel
by TheBigster01
Summary: As Albus spends years working on a project first thought of before his separation with Grindelwald, he has little idea of the consequences wrought by this experiment in magic.
1. The Warehouse

Authors Note: A brief oneshot I wrote and posted on another site a couple of months ago.

Edited 20/04/2015: Fixed broken line breaks. Fixed Typos.

Edited 1/07/2015: Added date. Changed the last sentence, for better continuity.

Editied 22/03/2016: Changed multiple lines for better continuity. Error fixing.

* * *

**17****th**** of June 1991**

Dumbledore seemingly muttered into thin air as he worked on his latest project, his voice echoing throughout the surrounding area to the accompanying sound of freshly oiled steel gears rotating. His normally bright and marvellous robes were replaced with a set of black ones that still failed to hide their stained and tattered nature, the thick pungent spell of oil and diesel clung to them. The sharp glare of a magical light hovering over him illuminated the grey steel he stood upon and barely pierced the surrounding darkness. Further off into the expansive warehouse, the massive silhouettes of his other projects stood, the slight movement on some of them betraying their enchanted state.

As he stood after casting his latest spell he announced 'Are you she looks right? I haven't missed anything important? I wouldn't want to place the finishing spells on her without everything else being complete.'

He looked towards the two nearest silhouettes as if they would answer and was rewarded with the sound of the rotating gears and hissing steam. A set of structures with great long protuberances started to move and then attempted the best mimicry of a shrug they could.

'Perhaps some more light, would help to make your decision' Dumbledore jokingly declared his eyes twinkling in merriment behind half-moon glasses.

He sent a burst of magic into the air as he removed his previous light, activating a series of runes over hundred metres from the ground, that then proceeded to light up in the fashion of strip lights in a muggle warehouse.

The light now revealed that Dumbledore stood upon not a small platform of steel, but upon the a great strip with white paint markings running along it the conning tower and bridge towering over the otherwise flat flight deck.

'Now, do you think she looks right?' Dumbledore questioned, whilst turning to face the previously obscured observers.

The great hulks of steel stared back at him, covered in thick layers of armour and bristling with mighty weapons mounts, the battleships HMS Prince of Wales 53 and Musashi inspected the now fully revealed the aircraft carrier Kaga. Their turrets rotated to observe the full length of the ship and radars pinged to make sure she matched the profile they knew she should have. Dumbledore flicked his wrist and the turntable the frame holding her up rested on spun slowly, giving the other two an ample amount time to find any irregularities. Finally after many anxious minutes the battleships moved the barrels of their fore turrets in an approximation of a nod and affirmative signal flags ran up the conning towers.

Dumbledore released a breath he hardly knew he had been holding and prepared for the final part of the project. Fixing hull breaches, enchanting fuel tanks to never run out, self-repairing charms over the entire vessel and magical improvement's on thousands of components had been child's play compared to what he was about to attempt. Closing his eyes in concentration, Dumbledore began chanting and waving the Elder Wand in complex patterns as he started the spells that would grant no small level of self-awareness and intelligence to Kaga. Minutes slipped away as Dumbledore continued his spells, under the watchful gaze of the battleships awaiting a new sibling.

**BIG**

Over three hours later Dumbledore stopped chanting, his wand almost slipping from his sweat slicked palms. He heard the Kaga's oil burning boilers ignite and a mixture of smoke and steam poured down her side from the uniquely placed funnel, signal flags ran up her conning tower asking questions, Musashi answered in kind to ease the now confused carrier who had suddenly woke up, her last memories filled with the shame of defeat from Midway and the embarrassment of not even sinking in battle, having been scuttled to avoid capture.

Once he had regained his breath and had cleaned the worst of the sweat from his face and hands. Dumbledore spoke in Japanese to the now significantly calmer but confused vessel he stood upon.

_'Do not worry, there are no enemies in here only old friends and new friends.' _Dumbledore spoke his voice calming _'But for now rest, speak with your siblings, I know you all communicate with your radios and listen in on the muggle radio shows. Goodnight I shall leave the lights on; they were only off so as to surprise some of the other ships here for your reveal.'_

"Rest, learn, and become great friends, I sense a great darkness is approaching, and I fear I will not be able to stop it alone. I can only hope it has passed before the children must confront it, but if that has come to pass, I must hope that they have been prepared to face it, with love in their hearts, and friends by their side, because even the smallest candle can hold back the darkness. Love, and friendship are brighter than any candle." Dumbledore thought.

With that Dumbledore disappeared with the sharp crack of disapparition echoing throughout the area. Once the final echoes had died a side effect of the spells to bring the ship to life he had not foreseen occurred, specks of light began to pool in two clusters on the ground in front of Musashi and Prince of Wales and in a flash a pair of young girls appeared.

* * *

The ending is left open intentionally, so I could continue this at another time or use it for other possible fics.

Hope you enjoyed it and leave reviews if you want to.


	2. The Gift Wrapped Harbour

Edited 22/03/2016: Added some more lines.

* * *

**30****th**** of July 1985**

Albus Dumbledore glanced at his pocket watch as he finished the ribbon bow on the box he was wrapping; it was a very enjoyable activity for him, engaging is such a mundane activity without using magic. Most would have been shocked to see the Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, Supreme Wugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sitting on the floor of a comfortably furnished room surrounded by sheets of wrapping paper, lengths of ribbon, used rolls of spello-tape, and a small pile of brightly wrapped boxes to his side.

He let out a small groan as he stood up and carried the boxes towards a small coffee table, before sitting in a comfortable overstuffed arm chair covered in moving images of Fairey Swordfish. It had been a tiring week, when the ships had overheard his plans, national, branch, and personal pride had resulted in the mighty vessels breaking into camps to decide who would have the honour to take part in the first phase of the great operation as they referred to it.

The resulting competition had been fierce and lasted for over a week; Albus hadn't had as much to clean up in the warehouse since the ships had finally been convinced that bowling with torpedoes and depth charges on a carrier's flight deck wasn't a very good idea, unfortunately he still hadn't been able to convince them not to take part in skeet shooting with planes yet, though that did keep the magical branch of Rolls Royce happy with his continuous orders of new planes, his own personal investment in the company also stopped the orders from affecting his own vault to a large degree.

The various events the ships took part in included a skeet shooting competition, an obstacle course and a five day mock naval battle in the North Sea, that had Albus working constantly to keep hidden from any muggle or wizard observers.

Eventually the competition had ended and several ships had been chosen to take part in Operation Home Grown Admiral as they called it, finally giving Albus the opportunity to finish the preparations of young Harry's upcoming birthday gift.

With seven packages prepared Albus waved his wand one last time and the boxes proceeded to glow a bright blue before settling on the table waiting for the final trigger which would be prepared by Harry himself.

Albus walked out into the warehouse proper its roof folded away and the great doors open allowing a view of the night sky and the moonlit waters where several carriers and battleships were lazily cruising, while destroyers and light cruisers sped around them zipping in and out of the larger vessels paths, many of the ships were returning to their moorings for the night. Well his announcement would most likely delay any ideas of rest the ships had for several hours. Albus almost swore and closed his eyes as he was suddenly illuminated by a searchlight, the bright light almost blinding him, if not for the enchantments on his glasses he would have been blinded, as it was he still had trouble seeing with it focused directly on him. Placing his wand to his throat and casting non-verbal Sonorus Albus said 'would you please stop that my dear, it's making it hard to see, as much as you're trying to help by illuminating my path, I have walked it many times before, and I dare say I shall walk it a many great times more' his calm voice carried as it always did and boosted by the Sonorus charm he was sure every nearby ship had heard him.

Before the last echo of his voice fell silent the ships had apparently stopped moving most slowly coasting to a halt, while a few took the time to cruise into their moorings for the night. Albus stepped up onto a catwalk above the ramp leading into the water, lights blinking to life as he approached them and fading away to darkness as he passed, when he reached the centre of the catwalk and turned to face the fleet of vessels, he could see he had their undivided attention all of them lined up in rows or at their moorings.

'I have finished wrapping the gifts and turned them into portkeys that will activate when the birthday boy wakes up, I hope and I know all you do as well that he enjoys these gifts we have prepared for him and I wonder which I you will be chosen in upcoming years to take part as some of you have for this birthday. And now I ask you to join me as we wish young mister Potter a very happy birthday and many more to come' Albus countered the sonorus with a quietus, a great cacophony of noise blasted across the harbour as ships let loose with their horns, and Albus watched as the sky was filled with a variety shells and rockets as the ships created their own improvised fireworks display for Harrys birthday, though the boy couldn't see it, it was the thought behind the act that mattered most.

Albus left the ships to their own devises, and disapparated to his home with a quiet 'Happy birthday Harry Potter' he would clean up the mess made by the ships tomorrow.

* * *

AN: A second chapter most of this was written in a single day, finding the motivation to write was the hard bit.

Hope you enjoy it and remember to review, constructive criticism is one of the best ways to improve as writer.


	3. The Best Birthday

Edited 22/03/2016: Error Fixing.

* * *

**31****st**** of July 1985**

Little Whinging Surrey, was never a place of excitement, the most exciting thing to have occurred in the past year had been the family residing within number 9 Magnolia Crescent having an unpaid parking ticket. So one could be excused for thinking that no grand event was to take place, or that someone believed a hero by thousands living in the UK alone lived there, however for the past 3 years, and 9 months the latter was true, and today marked the first true step on the former.

Privet Drive was much like the rest of Little Whinging, identical middle-class houses, lived in by middle-class families, the only way to tell the difference between the houses was by the garden beds, cars parked outside, and the shiny brass numbers upon each door. Number 4 Privet drive however was very special, a grand adventure, and the life's work of two of the most powerful wizards to have ever lived, were about to collide with the less than ideal life of a five year old Harry Potter whose own legend had already began, and it all began with the simple act of giving a little boy a birthday present.

**BIG**

In the cupboard under the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive, a small groan could be heard as a small boy woke up; he had messy black hair, pale skin, knobbly knees, and was quiet skinny, one of his hands blindly searched a small shelf made from a beam for a moment before grasping their prize and placing the newly acquired glasses upon his face and opening his eyes to reveal the bright green iris' that would lead to many to comment fondly on his mother.

As he sat up the ratty, and torn blanket he slept with had slipped off him, in was the summer holidays and he would be starting his first year of primary school at the end of them, if his guardians allowed him. But even though it was the summer holidays he would soon have to be up to aid his aunt Petunia in making breakfast for his family.

He was halfway to reaching for the cupboard door to open it, when suddenly a great whooshing sound was heard, and the space inside the cupboard in front of him seemed to twist and turn on itself, before with a slight blue glow a pile of brightly wrapped boxes deposited themselves in front of the boy. Unfortunately said boy had had an expected reaction to such a display and had pushed himself up against the far wall of the cupboard, his hands raised defensively in front, his eyes shut tight and his heart beating so fast it was a wonder it hadn't burst out of his chest.

Seconds past and then a minute had before the boy worked up the courage to open his eyes, his hands lowered slowly as he beheld the colourfully wrapped boxes in front of him, young Harrys eyes went wide as he caught sight of his name on a card at the top of the pile. Shaking hands reached out before grasping the card, the world seemed to stop for Harry as he drank in the card with his name on it; it was written in a loopy scrawl and the card was decorated with an image of a sunrise looking over some kind of harbour filled with ships and a great warehouse with open doors siting on the shore where more ships waited, and planes captured frozen forever in flight. But what mattered most to Harry was that it was addressed to him, his family had never celebrated his birthday before but he had seen how other kids celebrated theirs, so he kind of knew what to do.

The first step was to open his presents, reverently setting the card on the shelf that had previously held his glasses, he reached toward the present at the top of the pile, as he held it in his hands he noticed that it was covered in images of ships, and planes, looking at the rest of the pile he realised all the presents were covered in those images, "someone really likes ships, and planes" Harry noted in his head "maybe the presents will contain little ships, and planes for me to play with" he thought moments later.

With a smile on his face Harry started removing the wrapping that he would have to stealthily remove from the house later on, inside the first present was a book, his hands glided across the soft leather of the cover, its title on display in brass lettering imbedded within the leather, it said 'All the Worlds Fighting Ships 1906-1945'.

Harry let his smile broaden, his guess was partially right it didn't matter that he had gotten a book as his first birthday present, all that mattered was that he had one. He looked to the pile, six presents remained and while the book was cool, he hoped that it was more than just books sitting there.

He reached towards the next box, his small hands ripping the paper from the box to reveal the figure of a model ship, it sat on a stand with a base that proudly declared the ship as HMS Ark Royal (91), looking at the model Harry estimated it to be 34cm long, he also noticed it had a really flat top and that it a big empty space underneath with openings, that looked like they had lifts attached.

Setting Ark on the shelf he reached towards the next box, which he opened to reveal a small book that proclaimed to be a history of Ark Royale with excerpts from those who served on her. He quickly placed the book next to Ark and reached for another present, which revealed another model ship this time he noticed a strange flag in the corner of the stand a red circle, with radiating red lines and a white background, he also took note of the funny looking lines in some kind of pattern that was followed by letters saying Japanese Battleship Musashi, it was slightly longer than the Ark Royal was but looked completely different while Ark was flat Musahi was covered in little boxes with cylinders poking out, it had a big tower in the centre and slightly to the front, a big smokestack in the centre, and crane at the back. Setting the new ship on the shelf he noticed there was a flag on the stand of Ark Royal as well it showed a red cross, with a white background, and the Union Jack in the top left corner. He reached for another box and was unsurprised to reveal another book, this time on the Musashi.

Harry reached for his second last present already believing in he knew what would lie in wait for him, "I bet it's another ship and a book on the ship" he thought and proceeded to unwrap the box. Harry was not disappointed within sat another ship, it was slightly smaller than the other two, and resembled the Musashi more than Ark Royal, with two smokestacks, and a crane further towards the middle, and higher up, its base said HMS Prince of Wales (53), with the same symbol as Ark Royal in the corner. He once again placed the new ship on the shelf which was looking very crowded now, but he would worry about that later, he had one last present to open.

Harry took longer with this last present he didn't know when he would ever receive another one so he took his time, savouring the feeling for as long as possible, before finally revealing one last book, this time on the Prince of Wales. Like the others its cover had a black and white picture of the ship, the water parting before the ship with a white crest at the front and black smoke coming from the smokestacks.

Placing the book on the shelf, he admired his birthday presents, it didn't matter what they were, all that mattered that they were his, and that someone somewhere cared enough about him to give them to him. As he stared, he ran his fingers across the books, and ships, the sound of footsteps came from above, dust fell down on him, and he hurriedly moved to get out of the cupboard, he trailed behind his Aunt Petunia, a thin, blond haired woman whose neck was too long. As he stepped into the kitchen to help make breakfast he was surprised when she gave him a small smile barely more than a slight rising of the corners of her mouth, and slipped a small sweet into his hands with a wink, before turning to start breakfast, Harry froze for several seconds his eyes wide, before he rushed to help her make the breakfast a wide smile on his face, his only thoughts "This really is the best birthday".

**BIG**

In the Warehouse Musashi, Ark Royal, and Prince of Whales were surprised as they had the feeling of being in two places at once, their sensors showed them they were in the Warehouse and in some cupboard at the same time. Been able to actually interact with the one chosen to be the Admiral changed things, for now they would wait and observe, a new plan would need to be implemented.

* * *

AN: Here we go the third chapter, I knew what I wanted to write, but I had a severe case of writers block. Original plan was for this chapter to come out in mid-July. Luckily the latest Kancolle event provided plenty of inspiration.

If I made any mistakes on ship descriptions tell me so I can correct them, but remember some of the terminology is wrong on purpose because Harry doesn't know the terminology.

The book Harry received is based on the Jane's Fighting Ships series of books and also serves to highlight which ships can be in this story, if the ship was launched or commissioned between 1906 and 1945 it can be in this story. 1906 should be a good hint at a future character, for those of you who know the significance of that year in naval history.

I also have no idea where that bit with Petunia came from but it felt right.

I'd like to thank all of you who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story, especially those of you who reviewed. Your reviews let me know what I'm doing right and doing wrong with a story, which helps me improve as a writer.

Now I'm off to bed it's ~2:30am and I'm very tired.


	4. The Manifested Spirit

Edited 22/03/16: Error Fixing. Added some more paragraphs for the old base.

* * *

**31****st**** of August 1985**

Situated behind his desk in the warehouse office overlooking the harbour, Dumbledore let out a small chuckle while going over his paperwork. It was a mixture of his Hogwarts, Ministry, Confederation, and personal paperwork, most of it was complete of course, unlike many he was punctual in getting it done, instead of leaving it to the last minute.

The particular piece he was chuckling over was a request from Bismarck to have all biplanes within fifty kilometres of the harbour destroyed, or relocated, preferably to the bottom of the sea, again. His lips quirked upward he denied the request, again. A letter from the magical branch of Rolls Royce informing him of the completion of one of his orders, and the status of his others, they were coming along nicely he would have a good set of presents to give to Harry on Christmas. A few more requests and questions, such as the when the next vote for deciding what war-games to have would be, or if they could get a particular ship to the warehouse. The later form of request were the hardest for him to deny, the amount of preparation required to collect even one ship was immense, and he had to do it all by himself, he denied the request before adding the requested ship to a list he had, hundreds of names adorned the list, sadly many were struck through indicating it would be impossible to ever recover them.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as he read the latest request in the pile, leaning back in his chair, and holding it out at arm's length, a request for a miniature radio set for Harry, in fact it was a copy of a requisition form and signed HMS Prince of Wales R53, HMS Ark Royal, and Musashi, such an officially set up request showed how serious the three were. Reading through it he noted that it was so Harry could communicate with the model ships effectively when taking part in war-games, and practice manoeuvres. This seemed suspicious while it was a perfectly reasonable request, something seemed off about it a strange feeling in his bones, with a flourish he approved the request, he would wait and see for now, but eventually he would figure out what those three were up to.

*BIG*

**31****st**** of October 1985**

Harry didn't know what to think of school, he had started in September and found it very different from the pre-school he had attended previously. Dudley was making it difficult for him to make friends, and he no one shared his interest in ships.

But that was ok, because at the start of October he had another present delivered, this time it was radio set, and a miniature hand held radio set that looked like the part of the telephone you held onto, but with an antenna, and a bunch of dials. He had been surprised when he had turned it on and had heard three different voices all trying to speak at once, they had all sounded like girls his own age, he'd eagerly jumped into a conversation with them and had been surprised when he found out they were the ships he'd been sent on his birthday, they were also surprised by their own voices beforehand all they could communicate in was in Morse code over the radios to each other.

Musashi sounded quite serious most of the time, though sometimes she sounded a bit more relaxed, Prince of Wales, who he called Wales, sounded refined with a bit of pride mixed in with some playfulness, and Ark Royal, who preferred to be called Ark, she sounded brash, and friendly though the pride in her voice could never be disguised.

Harry prepared to go to bed, in an actual bedroom, on his birthday after he showed her his gifts and told her how he had got them; Aunt Petunia had said something about him getting to old for the cupboard and moved him into the spare bedroom, between Dudleys' bedroom and the guest bedroom. He'd even gotten some cloths that while still second hand, fit him heaps better than the ones he used to wear.

Uncle Vernon hadn't been happy at first but on finding out on Harry's interest in warships, he'd announced at least he was interested in something useful, and that if he joined the Navy he'd better put all the queers, and nancy boys in their place, because they were bigger freaks than he could ever be. That had shocked Harry because he didn't think it was possible to be a bigger freak than him and it was the most positive thing he had directed at him by his Uncle.

Harry whispered a quick good night into the radio set up on his desk, before getting in bed and promptly falling asleep. Hours later he was unaware as an eerie glow washed over the three ships in his room, and motes of light began coalescing into numerous forms aboard them.

*BIG*

Sendai was bored it was a beautiful night and no one wanted to play around with her. A quick glance over at "those three" as the others had begun to refer to Prince of Wales, Musashi, and Ark Royal as showed a strange faint glow covering them. That was strange and those three had been acting strange ever since they had those models of themselves sent to the maybe future admiral, they barely moved during the day, always stuck close to each other, and had delayed reactions when they weren't participating in stuff, though they were far more active during the night than they had been before so she could look past the change in behaviour, but this glowing was really strange, though maybe it was a bit of magic cast by the old Admiral, "yes" she thought "that's what it is, a bit of magic he's testing on them and then if it works right we'll all get", satisfied with her conclusion Sendai went looking for something to do.

*BIG*

Deep in a hidden base approximately 14 km north of Kiel, in a massive vaulted chamber a large glowing portal stood with a massive pool of water at its base. The edges of the pool were iced over, and a thick layer of mist covered the entire chamber, cages were situated throughout the chamber, some containing the bones of long passed prisoners, others had swirling spirits that were ever changing in shape, and form, and finally in some of the cages was the source of the unnatural cold that pervaded the chamber, the rotting, and mummified hands griping the bars were attached to beings shrouded in ragged cloaks, their faces hidden by hoods, and loosely wrapped cloth. Suspended above the pool of water were a dozen roiling masses, their black oily surfaces in a constant flux of movement. During this movement a relatively small droplet fell from the bottom of one of the masses into the pool below with a quiet splash that echoed throughout the chamber.

This noise drew the attention of a house elf one of many that had been charged to maintain the base in their masters' long absence, the house elf was a young one eager and willing to do anything for the master he was too young to have ever met, as he cleaned up some of the oily substance that had fallen onto the floor near the pools edge, he never noticed the black shadow under the ice, his only warning was when the beast burst out from under the ice, it's jaws clamping down on him as he let out a screech, and was dragged under, seconds later all that remained of the house elf was a slowly spreading cloud within the water.

Hearing the screech one of the older house elves shook his head, another one lost to the masters' monsters, so eager to do their duty that they forgot all the warnings they were given by the elder elves. Entering the room he quickly used his magic to clean up the new mess, keeping an eye on the pool the entire time, he saw the shadow exit out through the portal, and gave a sigh of relief, nothing had ever returned from going through the portal. Eyeing the roiling masses he noted that one of them had a small sack suspended in the water attached by a thick cord, he knew that meant a special monster was growing, and the chamber would need a much larger clean up than normal after it was grown. Taking note of how the other masses appeared he left the room.

* * *

AN: Well there we go, before the Shipgirls can manifest, the lesser spirits need to pave the way, so the equipment fairies have arrived.

This chapter was going to encompass Christmas of 85 originally, but that didn't feel right for the way the chapter went.

If anyone's curious I managed to complete E-5 of the 2015 Summer event, I forgot about playing for the last two weeks and had to rush E-5 on the last day, celebratory LSC attempts yielded 2 Souryuu, and a Hiryuu, both Souryuu were fed to my other girls because I already had one.

In the coming days I should have an accompanying side story to this one called Harbour Days which will look at more characters, the harbour, and other happenings, not all of them will be canon to the main story, but I'll mark which ones aren't. Magic and Steel will be focused on Harry, Prince of Wales, Musashi, Ark Royal, and Kaga when she arrives.


	5. The Fairy Dilemma

**1****st**** of November 1985**

Harry let out a groan as he woke up on Friday morning, multiple voices were pouring over each other from the radio in his room, he gave a bleary eyed look to the digital clock on his bedside table which proudly declared the time as 6:30 in the morning to his blurry vision, ignoring the small flickers of movement around the clock, he buried his head in the pillow. It was getting colder, and he wanted to sleep some more in his nice, warm, and comfy bed.

It took several seconds for Harry to realise something his sleepy mind had dismissed as insignificant, the clock was working, the clock Dudley had thrown out his bedroom window a month ago when he couldn't turn the alarm quickly enough, smashing the casing open and ruining the cord. Slowly raising his head, he turned to look at the now completely functional digital clock; he immediately saw several changes the clock had undergone overnight, the casing had been completely replaced the once bright white plastic was now a dull grey colour that slightly reflected the light, the flexible corded antenna had been replaced by a small tower that looked like it had been made from a coat hanger, and what looked a small storage tank with a pipe running into the casing, but the largest change in his eyes were the funnels sticking out of the top of it, which had thin pale streams of smoke and steam gently billowing out, as small fans fitted to the top of the funnels blew the streams away from the funnels.

Harry slowly got out of bed so he could take a closer look at the clock and desk; now that he was closer he could see that the back of the casing had been extended, what looked like miniature double doors dotted the outside, several of Dudley's old broken toys had been dismantled, and a pile of severed coat hanger pieces sat next to it.

As Harry lent ever closer to the clock, he heard a small noise behind him, not knowing what to expect Harry slowly spun around bringing his bed into his vision. The bed was as he was expecting it, what he didn't expect was the dozens of doll sized figures neatly lined up, and facing him. With a small shout that he couldn't make out from one of the figures slightly in front of the main group, the figures in a stunning display of coordination brought their feet together, straightened their backs, and brought their right hands up in what he vaguely recognised from the books he'd been given as a salute. "Too much" Harry thought as his legs gave out on him because of the continued shocks, and his head clipped the edge of the desk.

As the darkness encroached on his vision he saw the figures rushing towards him, and faintly heard yells of 'Admiral", and 'Teitoku'

* * *

As Harry regained conscious he felt quiet confused, he was sure he had dreamed of the broken clock having been fixed if in a rather strange way, and a group of dolls had stood on his bed in some kind of formation then saluted him. "But that's impossible" he thought to himself feeling his pillow beneath his head before a stabbing pain made itself known to him. He moved his left hand up to the back of his head in reaction to the pain, and in another surprise for the day felt a sharp rap across the back of his hand. He opened his eyes slightly, and what he saw caused him to wrench them wide open. Standing beside was one of the figures, she, for it was most definitely female, was wearing a white collared shirt with short sleeves, and a row of buttons down the middle, a matching skirt reaching mid-thigh, and a white folded cap with a big red cross on the front, the books he had read had stated this was a symbol for doctors, and nurses, so she was likely trying to take care of him. As he was taking in this sight he noticed her mouth was moving, and Harry realised he hadn't listened to a thing she had said.

'I'm sorry I didn't hear what you were saying, could you please repeat it?' he asked with a sheepish grin, 'Also who, or what are you?'

The look she gave him in return reminded him slightly of his aunt Petunia, 'Fine Admiral, I' am the Chief Medical Fairy assigned to HMS _Price of Wale_.' she paused for a moment to let this sink in, 'as I was saying earlier you have fallen, and hit your head which has been bandaged, the hit to your head also temporarily caused you to fall out of consciousness for a short while, we' she said as she gestured around her bringing a small group of figures in similar dress to his attention, two of which were sitting on a roll of bandages like it seat, and winked at him while moving their fingers up to their lips in the universal sign for silence 'moved you into a more comfortable position, and placed your head on that pillow, we then inspected the wound, before we cleaned, and bandaged it. Now tell me, how is your vision?' she said with a slight glare as if daring him to lie to her.

'Fine' he whispered.

'Any dizziness?' she said sharply.

"No' he replied.

Looking slightly happier 'how about pain, can you feel any?' she asked.

'Yes' he replied lightly.

'Let me guess it's your head, and it's a dull throbbing pain' she said.

'Yes' he replied with a frown.

Gesturing behind her, another two of the figures, which he guessed he should call fairies, approached carrying what looked like a small tube of toothpaste. The two of them under the watchful eye of the Chief Medical Fairy lifted up his pyjama top, and removed the plastic cap from the tube revealing a thin needle, which they promptly inserted into his stomach at a shallow angle before he could respond, and then squeezed the tube, which deflated. Just as quickly they removed the needle, and patted down the area they had inserted it with a small cloth. His pyjama top was rolled down, and then Chief as he had dubbed her pinned the tube to his pyjama top on the collar.

Looking pleased with herself, Chief looked at Harry, and with a smile said 'there we go Admiral that should help with the pain'.

Before he could reply, a wave of drowsiness washed over Harry, and the pain disappeared, as he felt his eyes become heavy, and started to close, he heard Chiefs voice as if from a great distance 'Don't worry Admiral we'll take care of you', and then he entered oblivion for the second time that day.

* * *

AN: Been a long time since I've updated, had a severe case of writers block. So I extend my thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourite, watched, and read.

The device used to inject Harry is called a Syrette, and yes the fairies injected Harry with morphine.


End file.
